potteropedijafandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Harry Potter i Kamen mudraca
Harry Potter i Kamen mudraca (eng. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) prva je knjiga u Harry Potter serijalu koju je napisala J.K.Rowling. Prvi put je objavljena 26. lipnja 1997., a kasnije je po njoj snimljen i istoimeni film. To je ujedno i najpopularnija od svih sedam knjiga - vjeruje se da je prodana u više od 110 milijuna primjeraka. Posveta "Za Jessicu koja je voljela priče, za Annu koja ih je također voljela, i za Di koja je prva čula ovu priču" Knjiga je posvećena tri člana obitelji J.K.Rowling: njezinoj najstarijoj kćeri Jessici, majci Anne i njezinoj sestri, Di. Sinopsis Harry Potter običan je dječak od 11 godina koji živi s obitelji Dursley i uopće nije poseban. Bar dosad... jer on otkriva da je zapravo čarobnjak pozvan u čarobnjačku školu Hogwarts, gdje će učiti magiju! On dolazi u školu, biva svrstan u dom Gryffindora, nalazi prijatelje i neprijatelje, bori se sa zadaćama i učiteljima... ali u isto vrijeme prolazi i kroz razne avanture, jer otkriva da je u školi skriven Kamen mudraca, kojeg za povratak na vlast želi sam Lord Voldemort! Radnja Glava 1: Dječak koji je ostao živ Vernon Dursley i Petunia Dursley, zajedno sa svojim sinom Dudleyem, imaju pravo reći da su najnormalnije osobe koje postoje. Oni žive u Kalininu prilazu broj 4, predgrađu Little Whinginga u grofoviji Surrey. Vernon je direktor tvrtke Grunnings koja proizvodi bušilice, a Petunija je kućanica koja se brine o svom sinu ili uhodi susjede. Ali oni imaju i tajnu: gospođa Dursley ima sestru Lily Potter, koja je vrlo "čudna" i ima sina - a iza te čudnovatosti zapravo se krije magija... Priča započinje u utorak, 1. studenog 1981., kad se događaju čudne stvari. Tetak Vernon ujutro odlazi na posao, ali onda ugleda šarenu mačku koja čita plan grada. Zatim u jutarnjoj gužvi vidi ljude u pelerinama koji kao da nešto slave. Posao mu nakratko to izbaci iz glave, ali na marendi, kad ode do pekare kupiti krafn, začuje dvoje ljudi u pelerinama kako spominju Potterove i njihovog sina Harryja. To uzruja Vernona, koji se nakon posla sudari s neznancem koji ga nazove "bezjakom" i kaže da je Znate-već-tko nestao. Da sve bude gore, na povratku kući Vernon ponovno vidi mačku, a na vijestima čuje da se sove čudno ponašaju i love danju, i da svuda pljuštaju meteori. Vernon zatim pita Petuniju o sestri, izrazivši sumnju da su svi ti događaji povezani s "onim njezinima" (čarobnjacima). Vernon ubrzo zaspi vrlo nemirno... Za to vrijeme, na ulici se pojavljuje starac duge sive kose i brade, za kojeg se ispostavi da je čarobnjak Albus Dumbledore. Nakon toga mačka se pretvori u ženu - profesoricu Minervu McGonagall. Oni prvo raspravljaju o slavlju, a zatim profesorica McGonagall pita je li lord Voldemort zaista nestao. Dumbledore odgovori potvrdno, i nagovara je da počne koristiti njegovo ime, ali ona neće. Minerva zatim spominje Harryja. Dumbledore objasni da je Voldemort ubio Jamesa i Lily Potter, ali kad je pokušao Harryja, nije uspio, nego je izgubio svoje moći a Harry je preživio. Zatim dolazi Rubeus Hagrid koji dovede Harryja, i Dumbledore ga ostavi Dursleyevima na čuvanje. Glava 2: Staklo je nestalo Prošlo je deset godina otkad je Dumbledore ostavio Harryja kod Dursleyevih. Harry živi u ormaru ispod stuba, a teta i tetak ga gnjave. Dudleyev je rođenan i dobiva darove, te će ići u zoološki vrt. Ali gospođa Figg ga ne može čuvati jer je slomila nogu, pa Harry ide s Dursleyevima u zoološki. Oko Harryja se inače događaju čudne stvari: kosa mu raste preko noći, ili odleti na krov... Tijekom vožnje Harry spomene kako je sanjao leteći motocikl, na što se tetak Vernon naljuti. Dudley, njegov prijatelj Piers Polkiss, Dursleyevi i Harry odlaze u paviljon s reptilima. Harry dođe do boe constrictor i počne razgovarati s njom. Otkrije da je zmija iz Brazila i uzgojena u zoološkom vrtu. Zatim staklo odjednom nestaje, a zmija pobjegne i u bijegu reče Harryju: "Hvala ti, amigo". Nakon toga je nastala panika, a Piers je, kad se smirio, ustvrdio da je Harry pričao sa zmijom. Po povratku kući Vernon zaključava Harryja u ormar. Harry zatim razmišlja o tome kako nema obitelji, i kako mu se čini da ga ljudi prepoznaju na ulici. Harry u školi nije imao prijatelja, jer su svi znali da ga Dudley mrzi, a nitko mu se nije htio zamjeriti. Glava 3: Pisma ni od koga Harry je ostao u kazni u svom ormaru sve do ljeta. Nije više išao u školu, ali nije mogao ni umaknuti Dudleyevoj bandi. Dudley će u peti razred ići u privatnu školu Smeltings, a Harry u običnu javnu školu Stonewall. Jednog jutra Harry ode po poštu i nađe razglednicu, račun i pismo za njega. Tad pročita adresu: Gosp. H. Potter Ormar ispod stuba Kalinin prilaz 4 Little Whinging Surrey Harry donese Vernonu običnu poštu, a pismo zadrži za sebe, no to primijeti Dudley. Vernon pročita prvi redak i da Petuniji da pročita, ali ne da Dudleyu i Harryju te ih istjera iz sobe. Oni ostanu prisluškivati na vratima i čuju kako Vernon i Petunija spominju "njih..." Te večeri Vernon dopusti Harryju da se preseli u Dudleyevu drugu sobu s njegovim stvarima i začuje da je opet dobio pismo, ali Vernon mu ga ne da. Zato Harry skuje plan da idućeg jutra rano dođe do pisma, no ponovno ne uspije. U petak ih je stiglo dvanaest, a u subotu dvadeset i četiri. U nedjelju Vernon pomisli da nema pošte, ali iz kamina počne frcati na desetine pisama. Nakon toga, tetak Vernon i njegova obitelj otišli su iz kuće u neki hotel. I tamo Harry dobije oko stotinu takvih pisama, ali ne uspije doći do njih. Zatim napuste hotel i odu na kolibicu na hridu, gdje je Vernon zapalio vatru pomoću pisama. Po noći Harry začuje oluju, i sjeti se da mu je rođendan... a tad netko pokuca na vrata! Glava 4: Čuvar ključeva Netko je ponovno pokucao. Tetak Vernon uzme pušku, a onda neznanac razvali vrata. Bio je to čupavi gorostas, koji digne vrata i namjesti ih, te uništi pušku. Hagrid prepozna Harryja i kaže mu da je jako sličan Jamesu, ali da ima Lilyne oči. Zatim Hagrid da Harryju tortu i predstavi se kao "Rubeus Hagrid, čuvar ključeva i posjeda u Hogwartsu". Harry prizna da ne zna ništa o Hogwartsu i o tome gdje su njegovi roditelji naučili sve to, zbog čega se Hagrid naljuti i kaže da su njegovi roditelji bili slavni. On otkriva Harryju da je čarobnjak i da mu pismo da ga pročita. Harry pročita pismo zamjenice ravnatelja Minerve McGonagall gdje piše da je primljen u školu i da ona počinje 1. rujna. Hagrid napiše pismo profesoru Dumbledoreu, ravnatelju, da je našao Harryja. Tetak Vernon ustane da sve pokuša spriječiti, a Harry onda sazna da su oni znali da je čarobnjak, i Petunija kaže da je Lily bila vještica i da su ona i James odletjeli u zrak, na što se Hagrid opet naljuti. Hagrid reče Harryju da je sve počelo od zlog čarobnjaka koji se zvao lord Voldemort. Prema Hagridu, Voldemort je prije dvadeset godina (60-ih) počeo skupljati moć i okupio sljedbenike. Voldemort je došao na Noć vještica 1981., ubio Jamesa i Lily te pokušao Harrya, ali nije uspio, nego je izgubio moć, a Harry je ostao živ i s ožiljkom. Harry je zapanjen kad to čuje. Tetak Vernon ustane i počne vrijeđati Jamesa, Lily i čarobnjake, ali Hagrid mu zaprijeti. Harry zatim upita što je bilo s Voldemortom, a Hagrid kaže da je nestao. Harry ipak sumnja da je čarobnjak, no onda se sjeti svega što je napravio: narasla mu je kosa, odletio je na krov, uklonio staklo zmiji.. Tetak Vernon ponovno ustane i uvrijedi Dumbledorea, rekavši da neće on "plaćati neku uvrnutu staru budalu da ga uči mađioničarske trikove". Hagrid se razbjesni, uperi kišobran u Dudleya i napravi mu svinjski repić, te kasnije spomene da ne smije koristiti magiju jer je samo lovočuvar i jer je bio izbačen na trećoj godini. Zatim pokrije Harryja crnim ogrtačem i on zaspi. Glava 5: Zakutna ulica Harry se idućeg jutra probudi misleći da je sve sanjao, ali nije. Neka sova donese novine i Harry joj plati. Zatim se on i Hagrid obuku, a Hagrid mu reče da je svo njegovo zlato skriveno u čarobnjačkoj banci Gringotts koju vode goblini. Također kaže Harryju da je doletio do hridi, a zatim spomene Harryju da nitko pametan ne bi opljačkao Gringotts zbog zaštitnih čarolija i zmajeva. Hagrid zatim čita Dnevni prorok. Odlaze u vlak, gdje Harry otvori drugi list pergamenta i pročita što mu treba od udžbenika, odore i dodatnih predmeta. Hagrid i Harry uđu u malu krčmu, Šuplji kotlić, gdje zavlada opća tišina kad svi shvate da je tu slavni Harry Potter. Svi se rukuju s njim, uključujući i nervoznog profesora Quirrella. Hagrid kasnije spomene da je Quirrell nervozan jer je imao neprilika s vješticama i vampirima. Zatim kucne kišobranom opeku i uđu u Zakutnu ulicu, gdje je puno raznih trgovina. Ušli su u snježnobijelu zgradu, Gringotts, i otišli u trezor 687 gdje Harry ugleda ogromne količine novca. Hagrid zatim ode u jedan drugi trezor i uzme neki prljav zavežljaj za Dumbledorea. Nakon toga Harry ode kupiti odjeću u dućan i susreće blijedog dječaka koji mu kaže da se zove Draco Malfoy, koji kritizira Hagrida i kaže da po njemu ne bi trebali puštati u Hogwarts čarobnjake bezjačkog porijekla. Hagrid također Harryju kupi sovu. Harry zatim kupuje čarobni štapić od božikovine i feniksovog perja, a prodavač Garrick Ollivander mu spomene da je lord Voldemort imao štapić s jezgrom perja istog feniksa kao i Harry. Nakon toga Hagrid i Harry se rastaju, i Harry se vraća kod Dursleyevih. Glava 6: Odlazak s perona broj devet i tri četvrt Harry je još mjesec dana ostao kod Dursleyevih, a sovu koju je dobio od Hagrida nazvao je Hedviga. Čitao je knjige do kasno u noć, a Hedviga je letjela iz sobe i natrag u nju. Bližio se 1. rujna, te je Harry odlučio zamoliti tetka Vernona da ga odveze na King's Cross. Vernon pristane samo zato što ionako vode Dudleya u bolnicu da mu odstrane repić. Harry dođe na peron, ali je zbunjen. Zatim čuje kako neka žena kaže: "... pun bezjaka, naravski..." Išla je s četiri dječaka i jednom djevojčicom. On je pita kako da dođe na peron, a ona ga predstavi svom sinu koji se zove Ron Weasley. Objasni mu da treba odjuriti u predgradu između perona devet i deset, što on napravi i dođe na peron kao kroz portal, gdje je i vlak, Hogwarts Express. Obitelj Weasley zatim priča o Harryju, koji ostaje u kupeu s Ronom. Oni razgovaraju jedan o drugom. Ron mu kaže da je imao petero braće i da nema baš novaca, a Harry ga oraspoloži, ali zatim izgovori Voldemortovo ime što Rona šokira. Nakon toga kupe od vještice s kolica puno slatkiša. Harry pojede čokoladnu žabu i nađe karticu s Dumbledoreom gdje pišu osnovne stvari o njemu (npr. da je otkrio dvanaest načina uporabe zmajevske krvi ili surađivao s Nicolasom Flamelom. Kasnije Harry upoznaje neku pametnu djevojčicu koja se zove Hermiona Granger, koja zbuni Harryja i Rona. Ron kaže da su svi u njegovoj familiji bili Gryffindori, ali da ne bi htio upasti u Slytherin jer je u tom domu bio i lord Voldemort. Ron zatim spomene da je opljačkan Gringotts i da je crni mag pobjegao ništa ne ukravši. Ubrzo dođu tri dječaka, Draco Malfoy i njegova dva prijatelja, Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle. Malfoy izvrijeđa Rona i ponudi Harryju prijateljstvo, ali on odbije. Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle ih pokušaju napasti, ali Ronov štakor Šugonja ugrize Goylea pa oni pobjegnu. Ron spomene Harryju da je Dracov otac bio Voldemortov sljedbenik i kasnije tvrdio da je začaran. Zatim vlak stigne u Hogwarts a učenici izađu. Ugledaju ogroman dvorac s kulama i tornjićima. Hagrid ih ubaci u čamce, te oni otplove do dvorca s njim. Nakon toga Hagrid tri puta pokuca na vrata dvorca. Glava 7: Razredbeni klobuk Vrata se otvore i Harry ugleda strogo lice profesorice McGonagall, koja ih odvede u neku praznu odaju i reče im da će ih razvrstati po domovima, što je važno jer je dom učenicima u Hogwartsu kao obitelj. Rekla je da postoje četiri doma: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff i Rawenclaw, i da je svaki po nečemu poseban. Također, objasnila je da učenici uspjesima donose bodove domu, a kršenjem pravila gube. Nakon svega toga profesorica McGonagall odlazi, a Harry postane napet, plašeći se da će morati izvesti čaroliju ili nešto slično. U tom trenutku kroz zid uleti dvadesetak duhova, raspravljajući o tome je li Peeves trebao doći na banket. Duhovi se počnu obraćati učenicima, ali dođe profesorica McGonagall i otjera duhove, a učenike povede u sjajnu Veliku dvoranu u kojoj su sjedili svi učenici i profesori, a osvjetljavale su ih lebdeće svijeće. Strop je bio posut zvijezdama, začaran kao nebo. Profesorica McGonagall zatim donese Razredbeni klobuk, prljavi crni šešir koji otpjeva o tome kakve osobine trebaju za domove (Gryffindori primaju hrabre, plemenite i odvažne; Hufflepuffi dobre, marljive i odane; Rawenclawi mudre, pametne i kreativne, a Slytherini lukave, ambiciozne i sposobne). Zatim učenici odlaze do klobuka po redu - prva je bila Hannah Abbott koja je postala Hufflepuffka. Hermiona je ubrzo postala Gryffindorka, a Malfoy je bio svrstan u Slytherin čim mu je Klobuk dotakao glavu. Zatim je na red došao Harry. Klobuk reče Harryju da bi se dobro snašao u Slytherinima, ali on nije htio jer je čuo da je to nezgodan dom, i jer su tamo bili Voldemort i Malfoy. Klobuk zato svrstava Harryja u Gryffindore. Weasleyevi su mu klicali a duh ga je potapšao. Zatim je i Ron postao Gryffindor. Zadnji je svrstan bio Blaise Zabini (u Slytherin), pa je profesorica McGonagall odnijela šešir. Nakon toga nastupi gozba. Duh se predstavi kao Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, ali Ron objavi njegov nadimak - Skoro Bezglavi Nick, jer mu se glava može odvojiti od vrata ali ne do kraja. Nick spomene da su Slytherini osvojili pehar već šest zadnjih godina i da se nada da će ove godine prvaci biti Gryffindora. Oko njega dječaci pričaju o njihovim obiteljima, a Hermiona spomene da je posebno zanima preobrazba. Harry ugleda da Quirrell priča s profesorom kukasta nosa, koji ga pogleda i Harryja zaboli ožiljak. Percy Weasley mu objasni da je to profesor Snape, koji predaje Čarobne napitke, ali "puca na Quirrelovo mjesto" i zna puno o crnoj magiji. Dumbledore zatim objavi da ne smiju ići u šumu, i da ne smiju ići u hodnik na trećem katu što vodi u desno krilo jer je to opasno. Nakon toga zapjevaju himnu, pa učenici odu na spavanje (iako su prethodno imali manji problem s Peevesom). Harry zaspi i sanja Quirrela, Malfoya i Snapea. Glava 8: Profesor čarobnih napitaka Harryja stalno prati šaputanje učenika i duhovi dok se pokušava snaći u kolopletu stubišta i vrata. Probleme im je stvarao Peeves, a i nadstojnik Argus Filch. Filch je jednom uhvatio Harryja i Rona kako "pokušavaju ući na zabranjenu zonu" i nije im povjerovao da su zalutai, ali ih je spasio profesor Quirrell. Svake srijede u ponoć učenici su kroz teleskop proučavali noćno nebo i učili zvijezde i planete, a tri puta tjedno išli u staklenik proučavati biljke i trave. Najdosadniji predmet bio je Povijest magije, jer je Cuthbert Binns, duh-profesor, pričao sam sa sobom dok su učenici spavali. Čarolije im je predavao mali profesor Filius Flitwick, a Preobrazbu stroga Minerva McGonagall. Prvi sat Obrane od mračnih sila pretvorio se u neku vrstu šale jer je učionica smrdjela po češnjaku - Quirrell je navodno pokušavao "otjerati vampira". U petak ujutro, kad su Harry i Ron napokon došli do Velike dvorane bez greške, Hagrid mu je preko pisma poslao poziv na čaj, kojeg je Harry prihvatio. Uslijedili su i Čarobni napitci, gdje je Snape održao kratak govor i izgnjavio Harryja teškim pitanjima, te nepravedno uzeo Gryffindorima dva bodova. Harry i Ron su potom išli do Hagrida, koji je iskritizirao Filcha ("onaj stari prdonja") i Gospu Norris. Harry kaže Hagridu da je Gringotts bio napadnut na njegov rođendan, ali Hagrid ga je ignorirao. To stavi Harryev mozak u puni pogon... je li Hagrid podigao onaj paketić u zadnji čas? I gdje je sad? I što je bilo o njemu? I ne zna li Hagrid nešto o Snapeu što mu ne želi kazati? Glava 9: Dvoboj u ponoć Harry mrzi više Malfoya nego Dudleya, ali to mu nije problem jer Gryffindori i Slytherini zajedno slušaju samo Čarobne napitke. No u četvrtak će započeti satovi Letenja, a Gryffindori i Slytherini će biti zajedno. Harry i Ron su čuli kako Malfoy često priča o letenju i o tome kako je često letio. Slične priče imaju i Seamus Finnigan i Ron. Jutro prije letenja svi su bili nervozni. Neville je od bake dobio nezaboravak, staklenu lopticu bijelog dima koja pocrveni ako si nešto zaboravio. Popodne u 3 sata učenici odlaze na sat kojeg drži madame Hooch. Neville poleti prije vremena i padne s deset metara. Madam Hooch ga odvede u bolnicu, a Malfoy ukrade Nevilleov nezaboravak i uzleti s njim. Harry pođe za njim, obruši se, ulovi nezaboravak i neozlijeđen spusti na zemlju. Na njegovu žalost, vidjela ga je i profesorica McGonagall. Profesorica McGonagall odvodi Harryja prema dvorcu. Harry postane napet i nervozan - zar će biti izbačen već nakon dva tjedna? No onda profesorica McGonagall dovede kršnog petaša koji se zove Oliver Wood i koji je kapetan gryffindorske metlobojske ekipe. McGonagallica kaže Haryju da će biti član gryffindorskog tima, i dometne da bi se James ponosio njime jer je on bio izvrstan igrač. Harry je to kasnije rekao Ronu, da će biti najmlađi tragač u stotinu godina. U ekipi su i Fred i George Weasley, koji smatraju da će sad osvojiti pokal. M alfoy, Crabbe i Goyle dolaze zezati Harryja. Malfoy predloži Harryju čarobnjački dvoboj i on pristane. Hermiona ih upozori da bi Gryffindori mogli izgubiti puno bodova, ali Harry i Ron nisu slušali. U pola dvanaest te večeri krenuli su van, kad ih je zaustavila Hermiona u spavaćici. Ona je otišla za njima, a slika Debele dame je nestala. Prikrpa im se Neville, a Ron im zaprijeti kletvom. Odu u trofejnu odaju, ali umjesto Malfoya i Crabbea tamo je Filch i njegova mačka gospa Norris. Neville razbije neki oklop, pa svi pobjegnu i nalete na zaključana vrata, prema kojima je išao Filch. Hermiona zgrabi Harryjev štapić i izvede čaroliju otključavanja, nakon čega uđu. Tamo ugledaju troglavu psinu koja je stajala iznad nečega, pa pobjegnu. Harry navečer razmišlja - što čuva pas? Pomisli kako se možda tamo nalazi onaj prljavi paketić kojeg je Hagrid pokupio iz sefa u Gringottsu. Glava 10: Noć vještica Harry i Ron su si razbijali glavu oko onih paketića. Harry je dobio metlu Nimbus 2000, što uoči Malfoy i pokuša ga tužiti Flitwicku, ali on kaže da zna. Harry ode na igralište i vidi tri velike zlatne motke s obručima i malo uzleti, kad dođe Wood. Objasni mu da je glavna lopta crvena, balun, i da se njome postižu golovi. Vratar leti oko obruča da ih brani - to je Wood. Zatim su dvije crne lopte, maljci, koji žele srušiti igrače. Tu je još i zlatna zvrčka, mala i brza loptica koju treba uloviti, što je Harryev zadatak. Uoči Noći vještica učenici uče čaroliju levitacije, koju dobro napravi samo Hermiona što Rona iznervira. Tijekom večere u dvoranu dođe Quirrell i kaže da je u tamnici trol. Dumbledore naredi prefektima da odvedu učenike u spavaonice. Ron spomene da Hermiona ne zna za trola pa oni odu i zaključaju ga, ali zajedno s Hermionom. Harry obujmi trola oko vrata da on ne zabije Hermionu, a Ron izvede dobru čaroliju levitacije na toljazi koja zatim omami trola. U tamnicu zatim dođu profesorica McGonagall, profesor Snape i profesor Quirrell. Quirrell pogleda trola i zacvili, Snape se nagne nad njega, a McGonagallova je bila bijesna kao ris. Hermiona slaže profesorici da zaštiti Harryja i Rona. McGonagallova dodijeli Harryju i Ronu deset bodova a Hermioni uzme pet, pa Gryffindori sada imaju plus pet bodova. Hermiona, Harry i Ron se zatim sprijatelje i postanu nerazdvojna trojka. Glava 11: Metloboj Došao je studeni i zahladnjelo je. Bližila se utakmica metloboja, pa je Harry čitao o tome da sazna što više. Dan prije utakmice naložili su vatru u dvorištu kad je došao Snape, šepajući. Oteo je Harryju Metloboj kroz stojeća i uzeo Gryffindorima pet bodova. Harry kasnije ode do zbornice u nadi da će uzeti natrag knjigu, ali ugleda Snapea u zavojima i Filcha. Snape reče: "Prokleta beštija... kako možeš paziti na tri glave u isti mah?" Harry i Ron stoga zaključe da Snape želi ukrasti predmet kojeg čuva pas, ali Hermiona se ne slaže. Osvanuo je dan utakmice, Gryffindori protiv Slytherina. Komentirao je Lee Jordan, prijatelj blizanaca Weasley pod paskom profesorice McGonagall. Utakmica započinje i Harry okolo traži zvrčku. Odjednom je ugleda, pretekne tragača Slytherina Terencea Higgsa, ali kapetan Flint se ispriječi pred njim i Harry skoro padne. Nakon toga Harry izgubi kontrolu nad metlom. Hermiona primijeti da Snape gleda Harryja i nešto mrmlja, pa odjuri do njega, usput rušeći Quirrella, i ispali na Snapea jarkomodre plamenove, zbog kojeg mu se zapali pelerina. Kasnije, kod Hagrida, i Hermiona prizna da je nešto čudno oko Snapea. Hagrid u to ne vjeruje, i iznenadi se kad shvati da znaju za troglavog psa, koji je ustvari Hagridov i zove se Bundi. Hagrid također spomene i da je umiješan neki čarobnjak Nicolas Flamel... Glava 12: Zrcalo Erised Bližio se Božić, a Harry i Ron ostaju u Hogwartsu. Malfoy napada Harryja i Rona te im vrijeđa obitelji, uspijevajući u nakani da Gryffindori izgube još bodova. Velika dvorana je ukrašena girlandama i borovima. Harry spomene Hagridu da oni u knjižnici tragaju za Flamelom, što se njemu baš ne svidi. Nažalost, trio ne uspijeva naći ikoju knjigu gdje piše nešto o Flamelu. Na Božić dobivaju poklone - Hagrid mu je dao drvenu frulu, Dursleyevi novčić od pedeset penija a netko srebrnasti plašt nevidljivosti. U poruci piše: Ovo mi je ostavio tvoj otac prije nego što je umro. Vrijeme je da ti to vratim. Pametno se time posluži. Želim ti sretan Božić. Tog dana svi slave, najedu se i grudaju. Harry odluči iskoristiti plašt i ode na Odjel ograničenog pristupa, ali zatim dolaze Snape i Filch koji ga žele uhvatiti. Harry se sakrije u neku odaju sa zrcalom i tamo vidje svoje roditelje, Lily i Jamesa, ali i ostatak obitelji. To ujutro reče Ronu. Usput, Harry manje brine oko Snapea, Filcha i psa. Harry odvede Rona u odaju sa zrcalom ali Ron pogleda sebe kako drži Međudomski pokal i Metlobojski pokal - on je glavni prefekt i metlobojski kapetan. Iduće noći Harry opet ide, ali u sobi je i Albus Dumbledore. On objasni Harryju da zrcalo pokazuje najdublje želje čovjekova srca i da će ga preseliti. Također reče: "Nije dobro zanositi se snovima i zaboraviti živjeti, to dobro upamti". Nakon toga Harry odlazi iz odaje. Glava 13: Nicolas Flamel Harrya muče ružni snovi gdje mu roditelji nestaju pri blijesku zelenog svjetla dok se netko smije. Hermiona se vratila i zaprepastila kad je doznala za sve to. U međuvremenu Harry je zaposlen zadaćama i hrpom treninga. Na jednom od njih Wood reče ekipi da će utakmicu protiv Hufflepuffa suditi Snape, koji neće biti objektivan ako Gryffindori imaju šansu prestići Slytherine. Harry to kasnije kaže Ronu i Hermioni, kad ih prekine Neville na kojem je Malfoy isprobao urok sputanih nogu. Neville zatim pojede čokoladnu žabu i da Harryu sličicu. Harry vidi Dumbledorea i pročita: "Dumbledore se proslavio (...) svojom alkemičarskom djelatnošću sa suradnikom Nicolasom Flamelom!" Hermiona zatim nađe tekst u kojem piše da Flamel ima kamen mudraca, koji daje besmrtnost i pretvara sve kovine u zlato. Približava se utakmica protiv Hufflepuffa. Hermiona i Ron uvježbali su urok sputanih nogu da ga upotrijebe na Snapeu ako pokuša nauditi Harryu, ali na utakmicu dođe i Dumbledore. Na tribinama Malfoy gnjavi Gryffindore, pa se Ron i Neville bace u koštac s njim, Crabbeom i Goyleom. Harry se obruši i uhvati zvrčku. Nakon utakmice on uzleti na Zabranjenu šumu i čuje Snapea i Quirrella. Snape upita Quirrella: "Jeste li konačno pronašli način na koji možemo proći pokraj one Hagridove beštije?", i još ga pritisne. Nervozni Quirrell zamuckuje. Harry se vrati u Gryffindorsku kulu gdje mu Ron reče da je Neville u bolnici. Harry ispriča Hermionu i Roni što je čuo, te zaključe da kamen osim Bundija čuva i masa čarolija, i da Snape nastoji doći do njega. Svi su zabrinuti. Glava 14: Norbert - norveški kukudrilo Idućih tjedana Quirrell još nije popustio, a Hermiona se više bavila rasporedom za ispite koji su za deset tjedana. Jednog dana u knjižnici Ron zamijeti Hagrida koji je "samo gledao", i pita ih za Flamela. Ron reče da znaju što pas čuva, "kamen mu-", ali Hagrid mu kaže da ušuti i da dođu kasnije do njega. Ron zatim otkrije da je Hagrid tražio knjige o zmajevima. Kasnije Harry, Ron i Hermiona odlaze u Hagridovu kolibu. Hagrid im ne želi reći što točno čuva kamen, ali Hermiona ga nagovori da kaže tko je još pomogao u zaštiti osim Hagrida. On reče da su pomagali profesorica Sprout, profesor Flitwick, profesorica McGonagall, profesor Quirrell, profesor Dumbledore i profesor Snape. Harry je znao da Snape u tom slučaju svašta zna, ali tad zirne na vatru i vidi golemo crno jaje. Hagrid reče da ga je dobio na kartama i da je to zmaj. Jednog jutra zmaj se izlegao. Hagrid ga je nazvao Norbert. No netko je kroz prozor kolibe ugledao zmaja - bio je to Malfoy. Harry kaže Hagridu da treba pustiti zmaja i predloži da ga daju Charlieu, Ronovom starijem bratu koji ih proučava. On se složi da u subotu u ponoć odnese zmaja njegovim prijateljima. Uskoro Rona ugrize zmaj i on završi u bolničkom krilu, a Malfoy mu uzme knjigu gdje je našao termin predaje zmaja. Oni ipak odlaze, i usput nalete na profesoricu McGonagall koja se izdire na Malfoya jer brblja nešto o zmaju. Otišli su na kulu i predali zmaja, a zatim otišli dolje... ali su zaboravili plašt nevidljivosti. Dočekao ih je Filch. Glava 15: Zabranjena šuma Filch odvodi učenike u sobu profesorice McGonagall, koja dovede i Nevillea. McGonagallova se jako naljuti i nepravedno im otme stotinu pedeset bodova. Gryffindori se razočaraju zbog izgubljene prilike da otmu pokal. Harry je ubrzo postao najomraženiji učenik u školi. Čak je i metloboj izgubio čari. Stoga je Harryu bilo drago da se bliže ispiti jer je bio prezaposlen da misli o ičemu drugome. No jednog dana začuje Quirrella kako cmizdri i jeca, kao da mu netko prijeti, vjerojatno Snape... Hermiona kaže da bi trebali reći Dumbledoreu, ali Harry objasni da nemaju dokaza. Te večeri u 11 sati Filch dovede Hagridu Harrya, Hermionu, Nevillea i Malfoya. Malfoy se preplaši kad čuje da idu u Zabranjenu šumu, jer tamo ima vukodlaka. Hagrid im objasni da netko ubija jednoroge i da će to morati istražiti. Na jednu stranu krenu Hagrid, Harry i Hermiona, a na drugu Neville, Malfoy i pas Očnjak. Harry nabaci da jednoroge možda ubija vukodlak, ali Hagrid reče da je to nemoguće. Ubrzo sretnu kentaura po imenu Ronan od kojeg Hagrid bezuspješno pokuša dobiti informacije, a odgovore im ne da ni Bein. Ubrzo nastavljaju, ali netko ispali crvene iskre. Bio je to Neville kojeg je preplašio Malfoy, pa je s Malfoyem i Očnjakom morao ići Harry. Ubrzo su naišli mrtvog jednoroga, ali tamo je bila i zakukuljena spodoba koja je pila krv. Ona ustane, Harrya zaboli ožiljak i padne... ubrzo do njega dođe kentaur Firenco koji ga odvodi do Hagrida, iako se tome oštro usprotivi Bein. Firenco objasni Harryu da je popiti krv jednoroga zločin i da to može samo netko tko nema što izgubiti i može dobiti sve - vjerojatno slab, ali još uvijek opak Voldemort. Natrag u Gryffindorskoj kuli Harry govori da je Snape sigurno Voldemortov sluga i da želi ukrasti kamen za Voldemorta, a ne za sebe. Hermiona reče da se Voldemort ipak boji Dumbledorea i da je Hogwarts siguran. Harry pod krevetom nađe plašt nevidljivosti s pričvršćenom porukom "Za svaki slučaj". Glava 16: Kroz Propadalište Harry je napet zbog Voldemorta i muče ga noćne more. Nakon svih ispita Harry se sjeti kako je čudno da je Hagrid dobio zmaja, pa ode do njega. Hagrid reče da ne zna kako je izgledao i otkrije da se zanimao za Bundija, te da mu je rekao da je Bundi dobar kao duša čim mu se odsvira malo muzike... Harry, Ron i Hermiona odlučuju ići do Dumbledorea, ali zaustavi ih profesorica McGonagall. Navečer Harry odlučuje doći do kamena, jer je svjestan da ako ne zaustavi Voldemorta, on će opet imati staru moć, uništiti Hogwarts i ubiti Harrya. Oni odlaze, ali dolazi Neville i pokušava ih zaustaviti. Hermiona na njega baci kletvu sputavanja čitava tijela te pobjegnu. Nalete na Peevesa, ali Harry odglumi da je Krvavi Barun, slytherinski duh kojeg se Peeves boji pa on pobjegne. U odaji nailaze na začaranu harfu. Harry uzme drvenu frulu koju je dobio za Božić i zasvira, te oni prolaze kroz otvor u podu. Na dnu nalaze na neku biljku koja se ovija oko njih. Hermiona spomene da je to đavolja zamka i da mrzi svjetlost. Zbog toga ona opet ispali ljubičaste plamenove i biljka ih pusti. Nakon toga odlaze u drugu odaju za koju pomisle da je puna ptica, ali zapravo su začarani ključevi. Treba naći pravi ključ, pa svi uzmu metle. Harry, koji je talentiran za metloboj, uoči ključ s jarkoplavim krilcima, ulovi ga i prođu u treću odaju, gdje je bila divovska šahovnica profesorice McGonagall. Oni zauzmu mjesta figura, a vodi ih Ron koji je najbolji u šahu. Ron se žrtvuje, a Harry i Hermiona idu dalje. U četvrtoj odaji nalaze onesviještenog trola, a u petoj sedam boca s napitkom i Snapeovu zagonetku. Hermiona je uspješno riješi, te se ona odluči vratiti a Harry uđe u zadnju odaju gdje je skriven kamen, i tamo vidi nekog čovjeka. Ali to nije Snape. A nije ni Voldemort. Glava 17: Čovjek sa dva lica Bio je to Quirrell. Harry se šokira i kaže da je sumnjao u Snapea, a Quirrell reče da je Snape bio tip pravog sumnjivca - tko bi uz Snapea posumnjao na njega? Harry nije vjerovao. Quirrell objasni da je on htio ubiti Harrya na metloboju, ali Hermiona ga je spriječila kad ga je srušila na tribini. Snape je zapravo mrmljao protuurok. Quirrell zatim pucne prstima i sveže Harrya, te prizna da je on pustio trola u školu kako bi došao do kamena, ali ga je zaustavio Snape te ga je zbog toga Bundi ugrizao. Quirrell je stajao pred zrcalom Erised, mozgajući kako da dođe do kamena. Želeći ga odvući, Harry spomene šumu. Quirrell reče da ga je Snape salijetao kako bi ga spriječio, ali nije mogao jer je na Quirrellovoj strani bio lord Voldemort. Quirrell također prizna da je Voldemort stalno s njime, i da ga je upoznao u Albaniji. Citirao je njegovu izreku: "Nema dobra i zla, postoji samo moć i oni koji su preslabi da teže za njom". Harry se pokuša pomaknuti nalijevo da vidi gdje je kamen, ali ne uspije. Zatim iz samog Quirrella dođe glas koji reče da iskoristi Harryja. Harry slaže da vidi da je osvojio Međudomski pokal, ali glas kaže da laže, te da će on sam razgovarati oči u oči s Harryem... Quirrell odmota turban. Umjesto potiljka imao je strašno, bijelo lice grimiznih očiju i proreza umjesto zjenica, podsjećajući na zmiju. Bilo je to lice lorda Voldemorta. Voldemort reče da je Quirrell njegov sluga, i nagovara Harrya da mu da kamen, ali on odbija. Voldemort naredi Quirrellu da uhvati Harrya, ali kad ga Quirrell dotakne, na licu mu se pojave opeklinu. Quirrell zatim pokuša izvesti ubojitu kletvu, ali Harry ga zgrabi za lice... bol mu je bila sve veća, i začuje Voldemortove povike: "UBIJ GA! UBIJ GA!" Zatim je padao... Harry je u bolničkom krilu s Dumbledoreom. Oko njega su darovi ali Harry brine samo za kamen. Doznaje da je tu tri dana. Dumbledore priča kako je stigao na vrijeme i zbacio Quirrella s njega. Harry spomene Flamela, ali Dumbledore odvrati da je "dobro pripravljenu duhu smrt tek sljedeća velika pustolovina". Također spomene da kamen i nije nešto tako dobro, i potakne Harrya da govori "Lord Voldemort" a ne "Znaš-već-tko". Harry spomene i da Voldemort nije zauvijek nestao. Zatim pita zašto je Voldemort htio ubiti njega, ali Dumbledore reče da mu ne može odgovoriti. Objasni i da Quirrell nije mogao dotaknuti Harrya jer je u duši imao Voldemorta, a Harry je bio obilježen dobrotom i ljubavlju. Dumbledore također spomene da mu je on poslao čarobni plašt nevidljivosti, i dometne da se James i Snape u školi nisu trpjeli, te da je James Snapeu jednom spasio život. Spomene i da je kamen bio u zrcalu jer ga je mogao uzeti samo onaj tko ga nije mogao upotrijebiti. Kasnije su došli Ron i Hermiona, te im je Harry sve ispričao - o Quirrellu, zrcalu i lordu Voldemortu. Ron spomene da je, nažalost, pokal osvojio Slytherin koji je razbio Gryffindore u zadnjoj utakmici jer nisu imali tragača. U bolnicu je došao i Hagrid koji se jako kajao, ali Harry mu objasni da nije on ništa kriv i da bi lord Voldemort tako i tako doznao za Bundija. Nakon toga su otišli na svečanost, i Dumbledore reče da Gryffindori imaju 312 bodova, Hufflepuffi 352, Rawenclawi 426, i Slytherini 472. Ali on ima još bodova za podijeliti. Dumbledore u zadnji čas dodijeli Gryffindorima još bodova. Kad da Nevilleu deset, Gryffindori preteknu Slytherine i osvoje pokal, te zeleni zastori postanu skrletni a slytherinsku zmiju zamijeni gryffindorski lav. Uslijedili su i rezultati ispita; Harry i Ron su imali dobre ocjene, Hermiona najbolje, a i Nevile se provukao. Harry se vratio u Hogwarts Expressom i ode s Dursleyevima, vraćajući se nakon godine dana u bezjački svijet. Zanimljivosti * J.K.Rowling je rekla da je dobila ideju o dječaku koji pohađa školu čarobnjaštva, Harryju, dok se vozila vlakom za London. * Prvo izdanje knjige s originalnim crtežima i komentarima J.K.Rowling prodana je na aukciji za 150.000 funti 2013. godine. * To je jedina knjiga napisana u isto vrijeme kao i vrijeme radnje sedam knjiga (1991.-1998.) * To je jedina knjiga izdana prije konačnog pada lorda Voldemorta 2. svibnja 1998.. * To je jedina knjiga uz Harry Potter i Zatočenik Azkabana koja nema poglavlje u sebi nazvano isto kao i knjiga. * To je jedina knjiga koja na engleskom ima dva naziva: ''Philosopher's Stone i Sorcerer's Stone. * U knjizi se spominju likovi koji će kasnije biti važni za priču: Sirius Black, Dedalus Diggle, Arabella Figg, obitelj Prewett, obitelj McKinnon i obitelj Bones. Greške * Na slici desno vidi se Harry na peronu devet i tri četvrt s gryffindorskim šalom oko vrata, iako još nije bio razvrstan u dom Gryffindora. **Moguće je da to nije odlazak s perona, nego dolazak na njega na kraju godine, nakon kojeg bi se Harry vratio u Little Whinging kod Dursleyevih. ***Doduše, s obzirom na iznenađeni izraz na Harryevu licu, to je malo vjerojatno. Iznenadio se prvi put kad je vidio vlak, ne kad se vratio s njime. * U pozadini se također vidi neki drugi vlak, iako nema drugih vlakova koji polaze s perona devet i tri četvrt. Glava 1: Dječak koji je ostao živ * Početak priče započinje "tmurnog, sivog utorka". Ali 1. studenog 1981. je bila nedjelja. * Na jednom mjestu piše "gospođa Potter bila je sestra gospođe Dursley, ali se njih dvije nisu već više godina viđale". S obzirom na to da su Lily i James rođeni oko 1960., a školu završili 1978., udali su se najranije krajem 1978., što znači da bi od tad do tog dana prošlo niti tri godine. Nije baš vjerojatno da se spominje da se nisu viđale "više godina". * Kad Dumbledore dođe u Kalinin prilaz, rečeno je da se "pojavio tako nenadano i nečujno te bi se reklo da je izniknuo iz zemlje". To bi značilo da se aparatirao. Ali malo kasnije spominje profesorici McGonagall da je "na putu ovamo prošao pokraj najmanje desetak proslava i veselica". **Moguće je da se Dumbledore aparatirao više puta, s mjesta na mjesto, u slučaju da ga je pratio neki smrtonoša. S obzirom da se svuda slavilo, naišao bi na proslave. Također, moguće je da je hodao ili letio veći dio puta, a aparatirao se tek kad je došao bliže. * Profesorica McGonagall u govoru spominje da svi slave, i kaže da meteori padaju u Kentu i da je to sigurno maslo "Dedala Digglea". Ona misli na čarobnjaka koji je bio član Reda feniksa, ali njegovo ime je "Dedalus" a ne "Dedal".Harry Potter i Red feniksa, Glava 3 (Predstraža) **Moguće je da mu je to samo nadimak i da ga tako zovu samo prijatelji i članovi Reda feniksa. ***Međutim, Minerva McGonagall u Prvom ratu nije bila u Redu feniksa. Moguće da su ipak bili prijatelji, a moguće je i da je u svoj zabrinutosti McGonagallova zaboravila Diggleovo pravo ime. * Dumbledore kaže da čarobnjački svijet nije imao što slaviti 11 godina, dakle od 1970., godine kad je Prvi čarobnjački rat inače i počeo. **Moguće je da misli da nisu imali mira i veselja sve otkako je rat počeo. * Kad Minerva McGonagall spominje napad na Potterove, kaže da se dogodio u Godricovoj špilji (Godric's Hollow). U kasnijim knjigama to mjesto se spominje kao Godricov dol, a i hollow više označava udolinu nego špilju. * Vremenska linija tog dana malo je čudno. U rano jutro 1. studenog Hagrid je uzeo Harrya iz Godricovog dola ("prije nego što su se bezjaci sjatili"). Hagrid dovozi Harrya na motoru tek blizu ponoći. Znači da im je trebalo punih 24 sata da dođu od Godricovog dola do Kalinina prilaza, što je malo neobično, pogotovo ako se uzme u obzir da je Godricov dol u zapadnoj Engleskoj, a Kalinin prilaz u grofoviji Surrey, što nije toliko daleko. * Nakon što ostave Harrya, Hagrid spomene kako bi trebao "Siriusu vratiti motor". Ali, u trećoj knjizi je rečeno da je Sirius rekao Hagridu da ne vraća motor. **Moguće da je Hagrid mislio da Sirius nije zapravo to tako mislio i da je, unatoč njemu, htio vratiti motor. ***U novijim engleskim izdanjima ta rečenica zamijenjena je s "I'd best get this bike away", što bi značilo "Najbolje da maknem ovaj motor". Glava 2: Staklo je nestalo * Kad dođe Piers Polkiss, opisan je kao "mršav dječak štakorske glave", ali na početku trećeg poglavlja, piše da su svi u Dudleyevoj bandi bili krupni dečki. **Moguće je da je on bio najmršaviji od svih njih. Pošto se knjiga gleda kroz Harryjeve oči, moguće je da je on smatrao Piersa mršavim jer je mršaviji od ostalih. * Napisano je da je tog dana bila sunčana subota. Ali Dudleyev rođendan je bio 23. lipnja 1991., što je prema kalendaru bila nedjelja. * Kad Harry dođe do boe constrictor, ona mu trepne. To nije moguće, jer zmije u stvarnom svijetu nemaju kapke pa ne mogu trepnuti. **Moguće je da su u Harry Potter svijetu zmije drukčije, ili je ovo bila čarobna vrsta zmije. ***Također je pitanje kako bi Harry mogao vidjeti da je zmija trepnula, jer u opisu paviljona piše da je bilo "mračno, samo su zidovi bili osvijetljeni", a on je gledao u kavez sa zmijom, kao i Dudley i Vernon prije. * Kad Harry u ormaru razmišlja o snovima, spominje zeleni blijesak. To je zapravo krivo napisano, jer je točno bljesak i piše se bez 'i'. Glava 3: Pisma ni od koga * Na omotnici s pismom iz Hogwarsta, grad Little Whinging greškom je napisan kao Winging (nedostaje "h"). * U opisu omotnice piše: "na kojem bijaše grb: lav, orao, jazavac i zmija ovijena oko slova 'H'". To je netočno napisano - treba pisati "ovijen'i'", jer se odnosi na sve četiri životinje a ne samo na zmiju. * U opisu piše da je pergament "žućkast", a kad je Harry pokuša otvoriti, piše da je "žut". To nije isto, jer "žućkast" znači "umjereno žut". * Kad tetak Vernon posjeti Harryja u njegovom ormaru, Harry upita: "Tko mi to piše? " Između upitniak i navodnika je razmak, vjerojatno zbog greške u tipkanju. * Na početku odlomka piše: "Kad se te večeri ujak Vernon..." Iz nekog razloga, riječ "tetak" iznenada je zamijenjena riječju "ujak". **Malo kasnije, ponovno piše "tetak Vernon". * Iz nekog razloga, na omotnici idućeg dana nije napisano "Gosp. H. Potter", nego "Gospodin H. Potter". Kratica je zamijenjena punom titulom. * Iz nekog razloga, Harry tintu na trećem pismu imenuje kao "zelenu", a ne kao "smaragdnozelenu". Nije moguće da se boja tinte zamijenila, ali moguće je da Harry nije dobro vidio ili naprosto nije dodao pridjev. * Nakon što u hotelu dobiju pismo, napisano je da tetak Vernon pođe za "hoteljerkom". To je krivo napisano, jer se piše "hotel'ije'rka", s "ije". * Spominje se da je Harryjev rođendan u utorak. Međutim, 31. srpnja 1991. zapravo je bila srijeda. Glava 4: Čuvar ključeva * Kad se Hagrid naljuti jer shvati da Harry ne zna ništa o magiji, napisano je: "da ovaj dečko... da ovaj dečko!... nema pojma ni o...". Nakon drugog "dečko" došao je uskličnik. Vjerojatno je riječ o tiskarskoj grešci. * Hagrid spominje "nanu i ćaću". Termin "nana" se češće koristi za "baku" nego za "mamu". **Također, kad tek vidi Harrya, spomene da su mu oči "materine". Nije jasno zašto je iskoristio izraz "mater" i onda ga zamijenio izrazom "nana". * U pismu koje je Hagrid napisao Dumbledoreu, oslovljava ga sa "štovani gospodine". To je pogrešno, jer se treba pisati "poštovani". **Također, u prvom poglavlju Hagrid je Dumbledorea zvao "profesore Dumbledore". Nije jasno zašto ga sad zove "gospodine Dumbledore". ***Doduše, na jednom mjestu kaže "gospodine profesore Dumbledore". Moguće je da Hagrid koristi obje titule u oslovljavanju Dumbledorea. * Također, nakon "štovani gospodine Dumbledore" i zareza, prva sljedeća riječ - "predao" - napisana je velikim slovom ("Predano"). To pravopisno nije točno. * Petunija spominje da je Lily na ferijama pretvarala šalice u čaj za štakore. To znači da je čarobirala tijekom praznika, što je u Hogwartsu zabranjeno. **Moguće je da je to bilo kad je završila školovanje, pa je teta Petunija krivo zapamtila. Moguće je i da tad, 70-ih, to pravilo još nije bilo uvedeno. A moguće je da je i Lily naprosto prekršila pravilo. * Kad Hagrid nabraja čarobnjake i vještice koje je ubio, spominje i obitelji - "McKinnove, Boneove, Prewettove..." Tu je napravljena pogreška, jer je trebalo pisati "Bonesove" - misli se na obitelj Bones. **To se vjerojatno dogodilo zbog pisanja u engleskom jeziku, gdje se u množini riječi dodaje "s", pa bi pisalo - "McKinnons, Bones, Prewetts..." Glava 5: Zakutna ulica * Na drugom listu pergamenta piše da učenici mogu imati mačku ILI žabu krastaču ILI sovu. Ali, Ron ima štakora, Šugonju, a Lee Jordan je imao tarantulu. * Na istom popisu spomenuta je knjiga "1000 čarobnih trava i gljiva". Ipak, na početku 14. poglavlja Harry je tražio jasenak u "Sto čarobnih trava i gljiva". **Moguće je da se ne radi o istim knjigama. * U starijim izdanjima, na listu pergamenta dvaput je pisalo "1 štapić". To je kasnije ispravljeno. * Nije jasno zašto učenici prve godine trebaju knjigu "Čudesne zvijeri i gdje ih naći" s obzirom na to da tek na trećoj godini mogu učiti Skrb za magična stvorenja. **Moguće je da je udžbenik potreban za Obranu od mračnih sila gdje se uče mnoga razna bića. ***Također, naziv udžbenika je krivo napisan; piše "Fantastične zvijeri i gdje ih naći", iako se u svim drugim knjigama i u stvarnosti koristi pridjev "Čudesne". * Kad se Dedalus Diggle dođe rukovati s Harryem, njegovo ime je dvaput napisano kao "Dedal". * Kad prvi put ulaze u Zakutnu ulicu, neka vještica ispred ljekarne spominje kako zmajska jetra košta 17 srpova. Nije jasno zašto je spominjala "17 srpova", s obzirom na to da je 17 srpova ustvari 1 galeon. **Moguće je da su trgovci u ljekarni tako napisali cijenu da zbune kupce, ili je pak ta vještica sve računala u srpovima. * Nakon što uzmu novac iz Harryeva sefa i nastave putovanje, spominje se kako je zrak sve hladniji. To u stvarnosti ne bi bilo moguće, jer bi trebalo biti sve toplije kako se ide dublje, prema središtu Zemlje. **Moguće je da je Gringotts začaran čarolijama zbog kojih nije toplije nego hladnije. * Kad Harry upita goblina Griphooka koliko često provjeravaju ima li nekog unutra, a on odgovori svakih deset godina, njegovo ime je pogrešno napisano kao "Grinhook". * Kad Harry upozna Draca Malfoya, on spominje kako njegova majka (Narcissa Malfoy) traži za njega čarobne štapiće. To baš nije logično, jer se kasnije spominje kako štapić bira čarobnjaka, tako da bi Draco trebao ići po štapić da ga odabere. Uz to, tijekom knjiga vidi se da Draca štapić dobro služi, što bi značilo da je njegov. * Kad Hagrid objašnjava Harryu metloboj, riječ "sport" dvaput je napisana krivo kao "šport". * Hagrid spominje da nema nijedne vještice ili čarobnjaka koji su se pokvarili a da prije nisu bili Slytherini. To nije točno, jer je Peter Pettigrew, smrtonoša koji je izdao Lily i Jamesa Voldemortu, bio Gryffindor, a Quirinus Quirrell i Gilderoy Lockhart su bili Rawenclawi. **Doduše, za Quirrella i Lockharta se saznalo tek godinu dana, odnosno dvije godine kasnije da su loši, a za Pettigrewa 3. Do proljeća 1994. nitko nije znao da je Pettigrew kriv, jer su svi mislili da je kriv Sirius Black. ***Međutim, Sirius Black je također bio Gryffindor. * U engleskoj verziji Lilyn štapić dug je 10,25 inča, što bi bilo oko 26 centimetara, ali Ollivander spominje da je bio dug 27 centimetara. * U engleskoj verziji štapić lorda Voldemorta dugačak je 13,5 inča, što bi bilo oko 34,3 centimetra. Ali Ollivander govori da je bio dug 33 centimetra. **Također, stranicu kasnije Ollivander odjednom spominje da je taj štapić bio dug 34 centimetra. Vjerojatno je prva duljina bila pogrešno napisana. * U engleskoj verziji Hagridov štapić dug je 16 inča, što je oko 40,6 centimetara. Ali Ollivander ne kaže da je 40,5 nego samo 40. * Ollivander za jedan štapić kaže da sadrži zmajska srčana vlakna, a ne vlakno. Jedninu je iz nekog razloga zamijenio množinom. * Harry spominje da će ići natrag u Little Whinging s Paddingtona, ali to nije moguće jer je Little Whinging južno od Londona, a vlakovi s Paddingtona voze na zapad. Glava 6: Odlazak s perona devet i tri četvrt * Teta Petunija djeluje jako iznenađeno kad Harry spomene peron devet i tri četvrt, iako se u sedmoj knjizi spominje da je već bila na njemu. **Moguće je da je samo glumila kako ne bi dala nikome do znanja da zna za peron. * Kad Harry ugleda Weasleyeve, spominje da sva četiri brata nose po jednu sovu. Ali to nije moguće, jer je samo Percy imao sovu (Hermes), a Errol je bio obiteljski sovac. Ron kasnije i spominje da je dobio štakora Šugonju umjesto sove. Glava 7: Razredbeni klobuk * Tijekom razvrstavanja, spominje se učenica "Millicent Bulstrade". Ali njezino prezime je krivo napisano, jer se ona zapravo preziva "Bulstrode", ka što se može vidjeti u drugoj i petoj knjizi. **Moguće je da je profesorica McGonagall naprosto krivo pročitala Millicentino ime, ili pak Harry nije dobro čuo. * Prije Harrya spominje se učenica po imenu Sally-Anne Perks. Međutim, u petoj knjizi kad polažu ČAS-ove, Parvati Patil je zadnja koja ide prije Harrya, što nije u redu jer bi trebala ići Sally-Anne Perks. * Kad Harrya svrstaju u Gryffindor i on ode, napisano je da blizanci "Waesley" uzviknu: "Potter je naš!" Tu je tiskarska greška - trebalo je pisati "Weasley", a ne "Waesley". * Nakon što Harry zapazi profesora Quirrella, rečeno je da je ostalo još tri učenika, i samo Lisa Turpin, Ron i Blaise Zabini budu razvrstani. Ali u starijim izdanjima spominje se da je prije njih bio razvrstan i Dean Thomas, što bi značilo da ih je četiri. U novim izdanjima pogreška je ispravljena. * Iz nekog razloga, napisano je da je Blaise Zabini proglašen'a' "Slytherinom". Ali Blaise Zabini je zapravo dječak, a ne djevojčica, kao što se vidi u šestoj knjizi. * Skoro Bezglavi Nick spominje da nije jeo već 400 godina, ali iz druge knjige doznajemo da je mrtav već 500 godina, što znači da nije ni jeo 500 godina. * Skoro Bezglavi Nick kaže da je njegovo pravo ime "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington". Ali "sir" se zapravo ne piše velikim slovom, prema pravopisu. * Kad Percy i učenici ugledaju Peevesa, napisano je: "Percy povisi glas:, 'Pokaži se, Peeves!'". Nakon dvotočke napisan je zarez. Riječ je o tiskarskoj grešci. * U prošlom poglavlju rečeno je da je Harryev rođendan, 31.7., bio utorak (iako ni to nije kalendarski točno), ali to bi značilo da je 1.9. zapravo subota. Prema tome, nastava bi počela idućeg dana, u nedjelju, što nema logike. Glava 8: Profesor čarobnih napitaka * U odlomku gdje se objašnjava gospa Norris, napisano je od "blizanaca Weasleyja". Zapravo bi trebalo pisati od "blizanaca Weasley". * Quirrellov predmet imenovan je kao "Obrana od crne magije", iako bi zapravo trebao biti nazvan "Obrana od mračnih sila". Tako je nazvan u poglavlju "Zakutna ulica", a i u svim ostalim knjigama i filmovima. * Kad Ron spominje da imaju Čarobne napitke, kaže: "Snapes je predstojnik Slytherinskog doma". On se zapravo zove Snape. To zapravo i nije tiskarska pogreška, jer u engleskoj verziji piše: "Snape's Head of Slytherin House". Tako je greška i nastala. * U Hagridovom pismu, novi redak nakon zareza ponovno započinje velikim slovom. * Snape spominje "glupo mahanje čarobnim štapićem", ali više puta u budućnosti Snape će ga koristiti da napiše upute na ploči, ukloni Harryev napitak i sl. Harry Potter i Red feniksa, Glava 12 (Profesorica Umbridge) **Moguće je da je mislio na predmete poput Čarolija gdje učenici vježbaju formule i mašu štapićem, a većinu puta ništa ne dočaraju, bar u početku. * Spominje se da je Snape prigovarao svima osim Malfoyu, ali on uvijek favorizira sve Slytherine, tako da je čudno ako je stvarno prigovarao drugim Slytherinima. **Moguće je da to Harry naprosto nije primijetio, s obzirom na to da je spomenuo Malfoya, a zatim je Neville napravio nered pokraj njega. Glava 9: Dvoboj u ponoć * S obzirom na to da je Draco Malfoy iz čistokrvne obitelji koja prezire bezjake i sve bezjačko, nije jasno otkud Malfoy zna termin "helikopter". * U rečenici u kojoj Neville objašnjava sve oko nezaboravka, postoji više pravopisnih grešaka. * Na večeri nakon razgovora s Woodm, Fred spominje da nisu osvojili pokal otkako je Charlie otišao. To je čudno, jer je Charlie u Hogwartsu bio od 1984. do 1991., znači do prošle godine, a ove godine je tragač postao Harry. **Moguće je da je Charlie napustio metlobojski tim nekoliko godina prije nego što je napustio i Hogwarts. * Nije jasno zašto je Curse of the Bogies, koja daje jaku prehladu i bolest, prevedena kao "sotonska kletva". Time se stječe dojam da je to neka moćna, crna kletva, a zapravo je to kletva koja samo izaziva virozu.[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Curse_of_the_Bogies Harry Potter Wiki - Curse of the Bogies] Glava 10: Noć vještica * Wood spominje da su igrači koji udaraju maljce (Fred i George) goniči, ali u svim drugim knjigama i filmovima termin "gonič" zamijenjen je terminom "udarač". * Profesor Flitwick na jednomm predavanju spominje da je Baruffio izgovorio "s" umjesto "f", ali u formuli Wingardium Leviosa nema slova "f". * Tijekom gozbe, kad Quirrell javi profesorima za trola, Dumbledore naredi prefektima da odvede učenike u spavaonice. Ali Quirrell je rekao da je trol u tamnici, a spavaonice Slytherina su također u tamnicama.Harry Potter i Odaja tajni, Glava 12 (Višesokovni napitak)Harry Potter i Darovi smrti, Glava 23 (Kod Malfoyevih) Logičan potez bio bi zadržati sve učenike u Velikoj dvorani pod budnim okom prefekta ili profesora, kao što je Dumbledore i učinio u Zatočeniku Azkabana tijekom potrage za Siriusom Blackom. Glava 11: Metloboj * Prije nego što se vidjela zvrčka, komentator Lee Jordan reče da je igrač Adrian Pucey izmakao "lovcu Bellu". Ali Katie Bell je zapravo djevojka, i lovica. **Slična greška se dogodila nakon što je Flint napravio prekršaj nad Harryem, kad Lee spominje da "balun uzima Spinnet", a ne "Spinnetova" - u pitanju je Alicia Spinnet. ***Također, malo kasnije Lee opet spominje da je Spinnetova dodala maljac "lovcu Bellu", pogriješivši u Katieinom spolu. Glava 13: Nicolas Flamel * Na početku poglavlja, kad se spominje čarobni plašt nevidljivosti, riječ "čarobni" napisana je velikim slovom. Riječ je, vjerojatno, o tiskarskoj grešci. * Obrana od mračnih sila opet je navedena kao "obrana od crne magije". * Tijekom utakmice, kad se Harry počne obrušavati kako bi uhvatio zvrčku, "Hermiona" je krivo napisana kao "Hermion'e'". Glava 14: Norbert - norveški kukudrilo * Knjiga "1000 čarobnih trava i gljiva" krivo je navedena kao "100 čarobnih trava i gljiva". * U starijim izdanjima, Charlie u pismu traži da se sastaju u srijedu ponoć, ali ranije u knjizi rečeno je da u srijedu u ponoć imaju predavanja iz astronomije (Glava osma). U kasnijim izdanjima to je ispravljeno pa piše da se trebaju naći u subotu u ponoć. Glava 15: Zabranjena šuma * Nije jasno kako Firenco može znati da je u školi skriven kamen mudraca, s obzirom na to da je cijelo vrijeme u šumi. To nije baš logično. **Moguće je da mu je Hagrid rekao, pošto je on dobar s kentaurima. * Hermiona kaže da je "vračanje nepouzdana vrsta magije", ali "vračanje" zapravo znači čaranje, čarobnjaštvo. Vjerojatno je mislila na "proricanje". Glava 16: Kroz Propadalište * Tijekom partije šaha, Ron kaže: "Harry, zauzmi mjesto onog lovca, a ti, Hermiona, stani uz njega na mjesto crnog topa!" Ali to nije logično, jer lovac i top nisu jedan do drugoga, nego je između njih konj. **Moguće je da je mislio da Hermiona ode u njegovu blizinu, pokraj njega, a ne baš polje do. * Harryev zadnji potez je bio da se pomaknuo "tri polja nalijevo". Ali on je lovac, a lovci se kreću samo dijagonalno. **Moguće je da se mislilo "tri polja dijagonalno nalijevo". * Ron spominje da "mora skočiti naprijed", ali on je konj, pa se može kretati samo u obliku slova L (dva ravno i jedan lijevo/desno, ili jedan ravno i dva lijevo/desno). **Moguće je da je mislio da treba samo otići naprijed u takvom potezu. * Nije jasno kako je moguće da je najmanja boca, koja vodi dalje, bila puna, kad je kroz nju prethodno prošao Quirrell. **Moguće je da se sama napuni i vrati u prijašnje stanje, kao i divovska šahovnica Minerve McGonagall. Moguće je i da je Quirrell ostavio taman dovoljno za jednu osobu. Glava 17: Čovjek sa dva lica * Dumbledore u bolnici kaže Harryju da su se njegova i Hermionina sova "mimoišli u zraku". Ali nekoliko stranica kasnije Hermiona spominje da su ona i Ron naletjeli na Dumbledorea na putu do sovinjaka. Popis smrti Filmska adaptacija Knjiga je bila adaptirana u film, započinjući serijal od njih osam. Harry Potter i Kamen mudraca (film) snimljen je do 2001., a u studenom iste godine bila je i premijera. Glavne uloge imaju Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter), Rupert Grint (Ron Weasley), Emma Watson (Hermiona Granger), Richard Harris (Albus Dumbledore) i drugi. Izvori Kategorija:Harry Potter Kategorija:Harry Potter serijal Kategorija:Sedam knjiga Kategorija:Harry Potter i kamen mudraca Kategorija:Knjige (stvarni svijet) Kategorija:Knjige